Un épisode de leur vie
by Dodie Rogue
Summary: Voila un petit One-shot sans prétention sur le couple Gohan/Videl Un petit épisode de leur vie au lycée. Bonne lecture !


_**Un épisode dans leur vie**_

Ce court épisode de leur vie se passe au lycée très réputé de Satan City.

La cloche de l'école vennait de sonner la deuxième heure de cours consécutive pour la classe de Videl et Gohan.

Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, étaient ensemble depuis l'épisode de Boo.

La jeune fille était affalée sur son bureau, alors que le jeune homme écoutait attentivement le professeur en prennant des notes.

Videl glissa discrètement un regard vers son petit-ami, et elle soupira.

"Comment il réussit à être attentif alors que ce stagiaire à une voix trop douce ? Il a un effet de somnifère !"

S'ennuyant ferme, elle eut une idée.

Elle prit une de ses feuilles de bloc, et un stylo. Elle écrivit brièvement sur la dite feuille, avant de la faire passer à sa voisine de classe. Celle-ci, voyant que le mot était pour elle, le déplia avant de le lire :

"Il est ennuyant ce cours ! J'ai envie de dormir ! La police n'appelle jamais quand j'en ai besoin !"

Sa camarade, Erasa, esquissa un sourir avant de répondre.

Le papier parcourait ainsi les deux bacs au fur et à mesure des réponses des jeunes filles. Voila l'aperçue de cette conversation :

"C'est vrai que ce remplaçant n'est pas vraiment motivant. Son cours est blasant. Si seulement il mettait des habits plus moulants, j'aurais plus envie de m'intéresser à ce qu'il dit !"

"Tu es désèspérante. Non mais franchement, à partir du moment où le cours qu'il donne c'est la communication, il pourrait s'arranger pour rendre ça plus intéractif !"

"Oui, il devrait faire des cas concrets. J'aurais bien envie de tester la communication non verbale avec lui"

"Tu es irrécupérable..."

"Oh, allez, Shapner ne dirait pas non à de la communication non verbale avec toi !"

Justement, à ce moment là, le stagiaire parlait de cette fameuse communication et prenait l'exemple du baiser, belle communication entre deux personnes.

"Arrête, continue plutôt à fantasmer sur son stagiaire"

-Bon, nous allons passer à un exercice pratique à présent. J'ai besoin de deux personnes. Videl viens ici. Bon, un garçon maintenant. Shapner, arrête de gesticuler dans tous les sens et vient ici.

Le dit Shapner sauta de joie, alors que la jeune fille soupirait.

Gohan, quand-t'à lui, n'affichait rien en apparence, mais avait secrètement envie d'envoyer Shapner balader, et de prendre sa place.

"Allons Gohan, reprends-toi. Elle fait ce qu'elle veux"

-Bon, Videl, Shapner, je veux une démonstration de communication non verbale !

Déjà, le garçon s'avançait vers elle, les yeux en forme de coeur, et les lèvres tenduent vers celles de la jeune femme.

Gohan serra les poings.

Les lèvres de Shapner n'étaient plus très loin quand il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa joue gauche, avant d'aller faire la rencontre du sol.

Une trace de main, rouge vif, commençait à apparaître sur sa joue, alors que la fille de Satan se frottait les mains.

Les professeur avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, béat, à l'instar des autres élèvres de la classe, mis à part Gohan qui avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Videl se retourna vers le professeur stagiaire :

-Ben quoi ? C'est une communication non verbale aussi.

-Heu...oui, en effet. Elle est... très frappante ta communication. Tu peux retourner à ta place.

Sans un mot, elle retourna s'assoir à côté d'Erasa, alors que Shapner se relevait péniblement, déçue.

Le petit mot recommença à circuler entre les deux amies :

"Alors, elle t'a satisfaite ma méthode de communication non verbale ?"

"Oui, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, mais elle était très parlante"

Erasa n'eut cependant pas le temps de renvoyer le papier à Videl, car son voisin lui prit des mains :

-Gohan, rends-moi ça !

Mais notre semi saiyen ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'écrire quelques choses sur le papier, avant del e renvoyer à Videl.

"Elle était parfaite ta baffe. La communication non verbale dont le professeur parlait, il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu peux la pratiquer."

Après la lecture de ce mot, Videl esquissa un sourire, avant de ranger le papier dans son sac, en lançant un regard espiègle à son compagnon, qui se grattait la nuque en rougissant.

"On la pratiquera ensemble après les cours" Mima-t-elle avec les lèvres.

Pour seule réponse, Gohan leva le pouce.

"Fin"

Alors, qu'en avec-vous pensé ? ^^


End file.
